Static in my Head
by bumblebeecas
Summary: Major Kira Nerys thinks Dr. Bashir has had everything handed to him. Julian's newest holosuite program is about to change her mind. (This is set after Dr. Bashir, I Presume)
1. Chapter 1

"-and I don't think that privileged _boy_ has had a hard day's work in his entire life! I thought he could use with some ore processing anyway. He's had everything handed to him!"

It was hard for Dr. Julian Bashir not to listen in on the gossip a few tables away from him, especially because the gossip was about him. He was used to people talking about him behind his back, but he had started to consider Major Kira Nerys his friend (or at least acquaintance). It stung to hear such hard words about himself coming from her.

"Well, you didn't have to leave him there," interjected Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, her hands fidgeting around her mug of raktajino. She seemed uncomfortable with the discussion, but she wasn't necessarily leaping to Dr. Bahsir's defence. In fact, she personally agreed with Kira, though she was too nice to admit it out loud. The doctor did seem a bit too arrogant for his own good.

"Why shouldn't I? It wasn't like he was hurt at all! He's fine!"

Bashir let his eyes drift down to the cup of Tarkalean tea that sat in front of him, his eyes beginning to prick with the strain of tears threatening to release. He wasn't going to cry, especially not here. There was no use. People would always believe he had had an easy childhood. They always assumed he'd been given everything he has ever wanted or needed.

"Kira, lower your voice," Dax mumbled, her eyes darting around Quark's Bar.

"Why should I? Everybody agrees with me!" Kira looked around and her eyes landed on Chief Miles O'Brien, who had just walked in to meet Julian for lunch.

"Chief, don't you agree that Dr. Bashir has had it good his _entire life_?"

O'Brien looked uncomfortable, especially since he had spotted Julian sitting in the back of the bar watching the whole conversation unfold.

"I think you need to give the man a little more credit," Miles finally said, hoping the Major would drop the argument.

"You can tell me the truth, Chief. I know you can't _stand_ the man-"

That was the moment Julian Bashir decided to walk over. If no one was going to defend him, then he had no choice but to do it himself.

"I'd stop now, Major. You don't know a damn thing you're talking about," the doctor said, his eyes squinted in anger and his voice holding steady.

"Doctor, were you listening this entire time?" Dax asked, but Julian ignored her.

Kira looked up at the doctor. There was no flash of surprise on her face. She hid it very well.

"You don't know what it's like to suffer, Doctor," Kira sneered, standing to meet the chief medical officer eye to eye. "You don't know what it's like to be a slave. You'll never know."

There was a crowd watching at this point, but Julian didn't notice. He was only focused on Kira. "You are not the only person who has suffered. The sooner you realize that the better off you will be."

Julian began to walk away, but Kira's voice stopped him. "What have you suffered from? A bad mark on an Academy test?"

"Kira, stop," Dax said, placing hands on the Bajoran woman's shoulders.

Julian turned, his eyes filled with fire. "Won't you see."

He turned, exiting the bar, leaving Kira only slightly stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a beep indicating someone was outside his door, but Julian wasn't sure he wanted any company at that time.

"Dr. Bashir?"

Julian knew that voice, the way it pronounced his surname.

"Come in, Garak."

The Cardassian walked in, taking notice of the human resting his head against the exterior of the couch while sitting on the carpeted floor.

"Really, Doctor, there _is_ furniture for a reason."

"Not now, Garak. I thought you came to cheer me up," Julian mumbled, only picking his head up slightly to talk to the tailor.

"Well, I did," Garak sat on the couch, looking down at Julian. "I heard what Major Kira said. It was very long ago-"

"I know that!" Julian all but shouted, standing up hastily to pace about the room, a habit he had the reared its ugly head when the young doctor was at all nervous.

"It's not just that," Julian continued. "Everyone thinks I've had it so good! No one knows what I've really been through, especially Kira! She thinks she's the only one on the entire station who has ever suffered!"

"You could always tell her," Garak suggested. "Tell her how you really feel."

Julian looked over, ceasing with his pacing. "That's actually a good idea."

"Of course it is, I came up with it, didn't I?"

Julian ignored the remark, instead walking over to his computer. "Thank you, Garak."

Garak smiled, standing to leave. "Anytime, Julian."

**WwWw**

"Quark, I need a favor."

The Ferengi looked up from where he was wiping down the bar.

"Doctor, I didn't think I would see you around here for a while, considering-"

"Can you help me or not?" Julian interrupted.

"Depends, what's the favor? And what's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" Julian asked.

Quark thought about it. "Tell me the favor first."

Julian did. The Ferengi thought for a long time.

"On the house."

"What, why?" Julian asked, knowing Quark had to be up to something.

"Hey, I can be generous. And besides, the Major was a tad bit hard on you. I don't know if this idea of yours will fix anything, but leave the hard stuff to me, and you might have chance."

Julian didn't exactly know what to say, so he went with "thank you."

"Ah," Quark swatted his hand as if trying to get rid of an imaginary Glob Fly. "Just buy a drink and we're even, okay?"


End file.
